


Un fil dans la tapisserie

by malurette



Category: Gathering Blue - Lois Lowry, The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Embroidery, Gen, Metaphors, One Shot, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le destin de Kira, "L'Élue" d'après le titre de son livre, est étrangement semblable à celui des fils de couleurs qu'elle entremêle dans ses broderies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un fil dans la tapisserie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Through Heaven's Eyes_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gathering Blue  (L'Élue)  
>  **Personnage :** Kira  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Lois Lowry pour l'histoire et les personnage, de Dreamworks pour la chanson qui sert de titre et d'inspiration ; je ne cherche à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect d'aucun. 
> 
> **Thème :** « le fil du destin » pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post livre, et je n’ai pas encore lu _Messenger_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Un simple fil dans la tapisserie ne sait pas où il va, quel motif il trace ni combien d’autres différents il rencontrera. Seule la tisseuse ou la brodeuse qui décide de l’ensemble le voit. 

Kira la brodeuse s’est tellement préoccupée de la teinture bleue à recréer qu’elle a un peu négligé les fils des autres couleurs. Quant à sa destinée, elle lui échappe : artiste aux mains des Seigneurs, elle a percé une partie du secret par hasard. En suivant des bouts de fils qui dépassaient elle a découvert un motif et imaginé le reste.  
Elle comptait couper les fils qui la retenaient là et elle a découvert des chaînes plus solides encore. La souffrance l’a rendue forte, mais pas égoïste. Son père dit que la souffrance l’a rendue sensible ; si Thomas est libre de son propre choix, rester ou partir, Kira ne peut pas abandonner la petite Jo comme ça. Elle a quelque chose à protéger, quelqu’un d’autre à délivrer.  
Mais le temps n’est pas encore venu ; elle ne peut pas non plus l’arracher comme ça à ses captifs. Pour aller où ? Le village de son père les accepterait-elles si facilement, ne risqueraient-elles pas d’être poursuivies, d’y mener la Chasse et d’y créer un bain de sang ? Elle ne peut pas. Elle doit faire confiance à Matt et à son père pour préparer le terrain. 

D’ici là, comme le souhaitent les Seigneurs, elle continuera à entretenir le souvenir du passé, brodé dans la Robe du Chanteur… et passé dans le Chant : elle veillera su Jo, et apprendra, pour s’assurer qu’ils ne sont pas en train de répéter les erreurs d’autrefois. Mais elle n’est pas que spectatrice, elle pourra, petit à petit, devenir actrice de son destin. 

Car s’il lui échoit de broder le futur dans l’espace laissé libre, maintenant qu’elle a le bleu du ciel, des mers, de la liberté, elle pourra peut-être en créer un meilleur ? Pas celui des Seigneurs, un plus accueillant, pour tous et toutes.  
Avec le village de Recouvrance quand Matt reviendra. Ça sera possible un jour. Un jour.


End file.
